The present invention relates to devices and methods for occluding a patient""s ascending aorta and delivering oxygenated blood to the patient. In particular, the present invention is useful for placing and maintaining a patient on bypass support.
The present invention provides a device for occluding a patient""s ascending aorta and delivering oxygenated blood to the patient. The device includes a blood flow lumen having a movable portion. The movable portion moves from a position contained within a body of the device to a position which extends outwardly from the body. The movable portion preferably everts when moving to the extended position to form the distal portion of the blood flow lumen. The device preferably has an expandable member, such as a balloon, to occlude the ascending aorta. The device may also have an additional lumen for delivering cardioplegic fluid or for venting the ascending aorta.
The movable portion is preferably everted by the flow of oxygenated blood through the blood flow lumen. The movable portion is preferably a flexible tube made of a suitable material such as polyurethane or expanded PTFE. The movable portion provides a soft, atraumatic blood delivery lumen. In a preferred embodiment, the movable portion extends downstream beyond the neck and head vessels so that blood is directed down the descending aorta.
The movable portion may also be manually movable to the extended position. When the movable portion is manually movable, the movable portion is preferably a separate lumen which slidingly engages the body.
The present invention is also directed to a method of occluding a patient""s ascending aorta and delivering oxygenated blood to the patient. A device having a body, an expandable member and a blood flow lumen is introduced into the patient""s ascending or transverse aorta so that the expandable member is positioned in the ascending aorta. The movable portion is contained within the body during introduction of the device. After introduction, the movable portion is extended outwardly from the body. The movable portion preferably everts to the extended position when oxygenated blood is delivered. Of course, the movable portion may be extended in any other manner. For example, the movable portion may be a manually movable lumen or could be a lumen which is floated into position without everting.
These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, claims and drawings.